Cheater
by Project K-0S
Summary: The day that warehouse blew up, it not only destroyed the building and claimed the life of Jason, but also left the foundations of Tim's life in ruins. Over the years he's managed to rebuild it, but things are different now. The re-appearance of the very person that died for him threatens it's stability and gives Tim one more thing to worry about. Sequel to "Welcome to the Game".


**I'm alive and kicking, didn't drop of the face of the earth or anything. I'm here to present the sequel to "**Welcome to the Game", **which I... don't actually know if it's necessary to read first. Let's just say that if things start to make less sense than usual, it might be a good idea to read it. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the prologue that kicks of **"Cheater".

**Warnings: Language, violence, this hasn't suddenly stopped being AU... other than that, well, I'll keep you updated if anything decides to worm it's way into this story.**

**Disclaimer: This applies to the entire story because I tend to forget. I do. Not. Own DC comics or anything affiliated with them. Capiche? The title to this story was supplied by randomkitty101, not me, so all credit goes to him/her. That just about covers it...**

* * *

They say that when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Personally I've never been a big fan of lemonade, but I don't suppose that changes the meaning of it, does it? Maybe I should introduce myself before I ramble on further. My name is Timothy Jackson Drake. I'm about fifteen years old, I attend Gotham Academy and I live under the very large, extravagant roof of Bruce Wayne. I could go on for hours about how I'm not normal and lead a life different from any other teenager, but we've all heard that one too many times, no? Actually, at the moment I'm struggling with the copious amounts of homework assigned to me along with exams just like every other kid in my grade. But I'm getting side-tracked, aren't I?

Right. Lemons. The ones I've been handed definitely aren't of the best quality, a little sour if you will. Riddled with death and sorrow and hate. Isn't it funny how we, the entire human race, always manage to pick out the worst qualities in everything? Some never manage to get past it, constantly hung on all the negative things that just happen as life goes on. I like to think that I've moved past that, more than most. Let me tell you, in the past third or so of my life, three people close to me have died. All murdered. I've witnessed terrible things happen to everyday people. The motives vary, going from desperation to greed to a need for amusement. Things have happened to me, things that could very well scar me for life, both mentally and physically.

But I've carried on with my life, the hurt and tragedy taking a backseat to everything else. School, Robin, holding a social life. Sure, it's played a part in how my life looks like now. I can thank the Joker and his sadistic ways for Robin, something that has been slowly consuming my time and energy. But it's worth it. Every last bit. I do what I can to save lives, prevent tragedies. Maybe I'm singing the same song as every other vigilante out there, I can't be sure. When you really think about it, everyone needs some sort of motivation for their actions, which in turn effect things. Be it something that only you would ever notice or preventing the end of the world, you have a drive. All of us in this particular business, we strive for the same things. Justice, mainly. Therefore we tend to have similar reasons, the same story with a few modifications to it.

And- Oh I'm sorry, I'll stop before I bore you too much. What was I talking about again? Yes, my current lifestyle. Well, this isn't a therapy session and I'm not here to spill my guts to you about the details of the darker spots in my history. We all have them, and I don't want to speak about them just as much as you do. I would be happy to talk about something else, however. Shall I recite facts about lemons? They happen to whiten your teeth if used properly and-

Who am I kidding. I can't keep up this little act for much longer, and you probably aren't buying it at this point anyways. Want the truth? I wish that I could go back to being the kid with the camera no one ever noticed stealing moments frozen in time from the bushes. The quiet little genius that used to get smothered in affection from my parent's business partners, the kid who thought he knew everything there was to know. But now? I'm stuck here, a partner to the Dark Knight himself thanks to a stupid decision. Sometimes I wish I could take it back. I don't want to have to live out Bruce's life, alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company and using feelings of self-loathing to beat up crooks in the shadows of the night. I don't always want to be perfect just like Dick, a remodel. An _upgrade_. Sometimes... Sometimes I can't help but wish that I had died in that warehouse too, leaving no one to interrogate for answers, no one to treat with sickly amounts of unjust pity. Merely a memory of the kid that everyone forgot about.

Then I realize how much I'm acting like a little kid about all of this, throwing a dramatic temper-tantrum for... what exactly, I don't know. And I stop, think rationally again. I stay here because I need to, because _Robin_ needs to. After all, I asked for this. I can't just decide to turn away now and leave because of some childish feelings.

Sometimes I forget that I'm still a child in some eyes, in my own eyes. A child forced to grow up far too fast, and this is the result.

The mess that is Timothy Jackson Drake.

* * *

**There you have it folks, a glimpse into the mind of the Tim that currently walks the earth of this AU. I would love it if you could leave a review telling me thoughts, what I could do better, etc.**

**-Project K-0S**


End file.
